1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates LED lighting technology and more particularly, to a LED lamp assembly designed for use in a subway tunnel or a wind tower of a wind turbine generating system, which is conveniently detachable, facilitating maintenance and repair works.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. application Ser. No. 13/156,988, discloses a LED lamp design entitled “LED LAMP ASSEMBLY FOR USE IN A LONG PASSAGE”, which comprises a holder frame carrying a plurality of male/female connectors and a switch and having a rectangular top face, an elongated, rectangular lighting unit having a light-transmissive face and a circuit board therein, the circuit board carrying multiple LEDs and a control circuit that controls the LEDs to emit light through the light-transmissive face, a rectangular plate mounted at the bottom side of the lighting unit and selectively affixed to the holder in one of four equiangularly spaced positions, and a mounting plate extended out of the holder frame. The mounting plate has mounting holes for fastening to support means in a long passage in a parallel manner or at any desired inclined angle relative to the long passage by fastening members.
FIG. 1 illustrates another prior art design of LED lamp assembly. As illustrated, this design of LED lamp assembly comprises an electrical box 91, a back cover plate 92, a mounting plate 93, a light source unit 94, and a control circuit board 95.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, the electrical box 91 is a hollow rectangular frame tube adapted for accommodating the control circuit board 95. The electrical box 91 is a one-pieced member, not detachable. This design of LED lamp assembly requires much installation time and labor, not convenient for maintenance or repair.